harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Ediline Urquart
Ediline Urquart (b.10 February, 1982) was a pure-blood witch and daughter of Eoforhild Urquart. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1993 to 2000, where she was sorted into Slytherin house. She was very familiar with the Black/Crowley families even before starting school due to her mother's and Athene Black's close friendship. As a result, she knew Cassandra Crowley, and by extension Gwenna Prewett prior to Hogwarts. Biography Early Life Ediline's father was a (presumably) pure-blood wizard from Italy. She was born a month premature . As a child she was described as full of energy and playful, a description which more or less survived throughout the years. She displayed signs of magic early on, having changed the colour of their neighbour's flowers, made her toys float and made her mother's hair grow much longer. Ediline used to be intimidated by Asteria Black who was rather bossy but who she grew to admire due to her knowledge, which for a young child was substantial. She got along with the Black twins, Astra especially, due to their mutual love for flying and mischief. She was introduced to Cassandra in 1988 and meet Gwenna the same year at the former's birthday party. She bonded with Gwenna early on over their mutual love for flying, as with Astra, while she took a bit longer to warm up to Cassandra who was not as outgoing. Nevertheless, the three developed a strong friendship and were happy to be going to Hogwarts together. Hogwarts Years (1993-2000) She was sorted into Slytherin house on the 1st of September 1993, much to Cassandra and Gwenna's disappointment, as that meant they couldn't be together all the time. This put a bit of a strain on their relationship, especially at the beginning. Ediline shared a dorm with Astoria Greengrass with whom she formed a tentative friendship that bloomed in later years. Her second year was the one in which the Triwizard Tournament was held (and Mafalda Prewett joined her house)and, as most of her house, she was excited about it. Dismissing Cassandra's bad feeling about it as paranoia. When Harry's name came out of the goblet she was shocked and toyed with the idea that he might have actually put his name in the goblet. However, she decided that it was not true after witnessing te way he disliked the attention. When Draco and his friends gave out the "Poter Stinks" badges she took one but did not wear it. She cheered for Harry during the various competitions and, along with Cassandra and Gwenna, were horrified at the sight of Cedric's dead body and the revelation of Voldemort's resurrection. During her third year, like most of her house, she believed Harry's story and did not tease him about it. She did not like Umbridge and refused the invitation to join the Inquisitorial squad, stating she could not juggle her school and the squad's responsibilities properly. As a Slytherin she could not join Dumbledore's Army, though she knew about it from Cassandra and Gwenna, however she did join the group made by Asteria, eager to learn how to better protect herself and attack. Her electives that year were Care for Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. She tried out and made it as a reserve Chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team. In her fourth year she noticed Draco's increasing paleness and ill health after Asteria pointed it out. Mafalda and her agreed to keep an eye on him and any odd activity happening in their house. With the graduation of previous students, Ediline made it as a main Chaser and played against Gwenna, Astra and Asteria. She was present at Dumbledore's funeral along with all the other students and was seen standing by Gwenna and Cassandra, with Mafalda to her right. Her fifth year was not only her O.W.L exams year but also the year in which Severus was appointed headmaster after Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's overturn of the Ministry. Eoforhild still sent her to Hogwarts as she was a Slytherin and pure-blood, believing that at the very least she would be safer there than anywhere else. Ediline was present in the great hall when Athene and the Order stormed past the doors and she challenged Severus to a duel for the Headmenship. She was astonished at the ferocity with which Athene and Severus attacked each other and was the first one to stand up and clap once it was over and Athene won, prompting more students to follow her example. 'Second Wizarding War' Ediline was forbidden to fight and sent away with Cassandra and Gwenna but snuch back in with the duo when they got a chance. She witness her mother fight alongside Athene and Hilda. When a break was declared by Voldemort she stood next to Cassandra and watched silently as Gwenna cried in her aunt's arms over her dead father. When Voldemort returned and declared himself victorios presenting Harry's dead body and announcing Athene's death she gripped her mother's hand in fright but refused to go to the other side when the offer was put forward. She resumed fighting after Harry revealed he was not dead and managed to take out a death eater with Cassandra and Gwenna. Category:DRAFT Category:Biography